Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $5$ times $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $9$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $2$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (5x + 2) = \color{orange}{9(5x+2)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{9(5x+2)}$ $9(5x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(5x+2)-1$.